Half beast
by Theonestuckinhttydworld
Summary: In the beging of our race there was nothing...this is the story of how I Drago Bludvist meet Hiccup Haddock and saved his life. The dragons races are more than just dragons, there are half dragons who are born and protect there species from vikings and dragon hunters. This is the story of how they almost went to war with each other and how it is still going on.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one**

In the beginning or our race there was nothing. Nothing but the earth beneath feet and the sky above. Somedays the sun would shine, others it would not. Somedays we would fly, others we would knew we were there, till we were gone. Nobody needed us when we were there, and now that we are gone they do. Our homes where once works of art, carved into the mountains and trees so the forest around them could still grow and thrive without any interference. Now are rubble, turned into ash and soot.

I once had four limbs, now I have three.

I once worked with dragons that were my family and friends.

But now I control them with power and greed.

The day the arrows of rain came crashing down on our home, is a day I would never forget.

We were celebrating our families and friends deaths, as dark and twisted as it sounds we celebrate the life they lived with dancing, singing and decorating their altars.

There was one boy. Maybe around 7, with urban hair and acid green eyes.

He was small for his size and always smelled of viking, the only thing stopping us from killing him was the distinct smell of nightfury that seemed to empower the viking side each time I saw him.

2 years before hand he was surrounded by girl cousins, Aunts and grandmas with only one uncle and one boy cousin. If I remember rightly the nightfurys were usually all girls with a boy every now and then.

The boy would of been 5.

Then two years later he was all alone, just staring at the graves, there was more than the year before.

It was two days later when I found out that the whispering deaths attacked the nightfurys killing them all so they could be the dominant species.

The poor boy properly watched his entire family be murdered.

I should've said something, I was going to but everyone said not to. They all said the whispering deaths would find him.

And they did.

One the day it rained arrows.

The day I Drago Bludvist meet Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and saved his life.

The day my life was changed forever.

* * *

**If you like review and I will continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**omg its been so long since I have posted im like so sorry i have been so busy with exams. **

**But now exams are over and I will be able to finish this story. **

**XD**

* * *

I was human, not one of them.**  
**

Though born into the line I did not have the gifts my siblings had.

My own family pretended I did not exist.

While my siblings practiced there art, I studied them. Their moves, their power, what to watch out for.

And in time I used that information to train and befriend the originals.

You are properly confused.

The originals are the fire breathing cat like lizards.

Dragons

After a long times dragons mated with humans creating half beasts. Humans that could turn into dragons. Humans with dragon like qualities. After I managed to befriend the originals I left my home and came to the land of vikings. Here in the land of vikings many dragons where killed, originals and half beasts. I came to the land of vikings so I could protect them.

I have lived with dragons for so many years, I know when dragons and halfies are going to attack. I know all the signs to look out for. But this one time I didnt. He was 7. He was tiny. I didnt think he could do anything to me.

Oh how wrong I was.

He was half nightfury.

and worse

the other half was viking.

**3rd POV**

It was an amusing sight, to see a grown man in his prime brought to his knees by a child, it would be amusing, if anyone was there. Everyone had left to head home, the celebration of their dead ancestors over, the music had stopped and the laughter vanished as the grave yard became a dark and lifeless place. Everyone had left, except the little boy and the man. The man know as Drago the dragon tamer walked over to the boy out of concern for his to Drago being like a hero for dragons and halfies he felt worried for the child's safety. That and he was 7 years old and should not be left alone in such a depressing place as a graveyard. So the man walked over to the boy. He laid his hand on the boys shoulder only to be slashed with a knife leaving a mark on his face.

Drago was stunned, the 7 year old held the knife to his heart. This 7 year old boy was threatening him. Where as others would of bowed out of respect for all the dragons and people he has saved. But no. This child nightfury viking held a knife pin point over his heart.

"What do you want", the child hissed out, his eyes slowly turning into slits as his voice made a hissing noise.

Drago moved his hands to show he was unarmed and the knife was slowly removed, only for the boy to turn around, his back to Drago.

"Go away", the child whispered, "Leave me alone"

Drago did not leave him alone, he stayed, even though it was sort of his job to stay and protect the boy any way, he felt as though this boy needed company and someone to talk to even though he said he wanted to be alone.

"Are you alright kid", Drago asked.

"You don't have to stay here, its not your job to protect me..even though you make it your job to protect dragons and halfies alike I don't need your protection"

"Ok I wont protect you", the boy tilted his head slowly out of shock that he had said that.

"But I will stay here with you until you go home", he said a smirk appearing.

Drago could just imagine the boy rolling his eyes as he said.

"Oh because thats so not protecting me"

"Its not", the boy turned giving him a look that said, 'seriously?'.

"It really isent, I am simply just here to talk to you", the boy turned aroud to look at the graves he had been staring at all night.

"You seem as though you need to talk to someone", Drago said.

"Hiccup"

"What", Drago said as he sat down next to the boy to also stare at the graves.

"My names Hiccup, if where gonna be talking like you said then you should know my name", Hiccup said with a hint of sarcasm.

Drago hummed as agreeing with the boy. For a few minutes they did not speak. They stared at the graves, the man with sorrow at the thought that this boy could be the last half nightfury. The man already knew that the original nightfurys were slowly fading away to where there are only rumors of some living around the Green deaths nest. An evil queen who cares only for herself. The boy stared at the graves as though trying to bring the dead back to life. And then his face would change to the point where he would be to tears but would then shake his head as trying not to cry.

Then there was the face where the boy was trying to forget, forget how his whole family was killed.

"You should not forget", the boy turned to look at him.

"I don't know what your talking..."

"Oh but you do, look kid", Drago turned to look at him putting a hand on his shoulder making Hiccup look up at him.

"Don't forget what happened, if you forget that then you will forget the people and you don't want that", the boy took a deep breath and looked as though he was about to cry again but tried to hide it.

"And, there is no shame in crying, especially in a situation like this", the boy broke, he was crying and sobbing. Drago pulled Hiccup into his arms and hugged him whispering.

"Sh shh its ok"

Durning his sobbing and crying the boy said.

"I have no home...my mother and all my half dragon relatives were killed...my dad a viking...is always on missions, he's never home..he doesn't know about this half of me and I don't want to go back to Berk..its all my fault there dead"

The man understood straight away. There was a rumor of a halfing that conceived a child with a viking. Many dragons and halfies have tried to kill this boy and the line that has protected him. Drago would of never guessed it to be the nightfury line, such a pure and strong line.

"Your gonna kill...me now aren't you?", Hiccup whispered.

Drago pulled away shocked.

"I know why my family was killed, its because I'm half viking, I'm never gonna be accepted in the viking world and I'm going to be a freak in this one so if you are going to kill me do it quick", Hiccup said with tears s he looked down sobbing louder.

The emotion on Drago's face was that of horror.

"Listen Hiccup I would never kill you", Hiccup looked up as Drago continued to speak.

"I protect all originals and halfies regardless of what race they come from, and you are a child I could never kill a child, tell you what how about I take you home and protect you till you are old enough to defend yourself from all the people who want you dead"

"I thought we were talking not protecting", Hiccup said.

"Haha very funny", Drago hoisted Hiccup up onto his shoulder making the boy laugh.

"So boy where do you live"

"Berk, is that a problem"

"mmm I have had a run in with Berk once so it would be best if I hid out in the forest or some island close buy that you can fly to", Drago felt the boy stiffen. Drago looked up at the boy.

"You can fly?", he asked.

"Nightfury halfies don't learn how to fly till their 10, so no, and I guess no one can teach me now to", the boy said looking away.

Drago thought for a moment at they reached the beach where his dragon Fern, a timberjack was sleeping on the tree's near where the beach began.

"Well don't say that I'm sure there will be lots of originals nice enough to teach you how to fly"

"No there wont no one will teach me because I'm a viking"

"You don't no that"

"I'm the son of the chief who runs the biggest dragon killing island in this whole part of the world, I'm pretty sure"

"Well I bet you your wrong", Drago looked up and smiled.

Hiccup smiled slightly back.

Then the ground started to shake, as the earth opened up in 7 places around them whispering deaths emerged into the night sky. They landed infront of the two surrounding them and Fern who had ran over to her master. four of the whispering deaths turned into mist and fog as human forms appeared amoungst the mist and walked out. Once where the whispering deaths stood, stood four humans. All clocked in armor and clothes covered in spikes, there hair was greesy and smiled reveling sharp teeth.

"Hand over the boy", one said.

Drago put Hiccup down and pushed him behind his back.

"Or what?", Drago asked.

"Or this", the man said as he ran towards Drago with his sword.

Little did that man know that the move he just pulled was very stupid. Because just as the man was a couple of center meters away Drago grabbed his hand holding the sword and bent it so the sword stabbed the attacked instead of Drago. The man fell down dead.

Drago looked at the others.

"Do you lot want a go as well"

They all shock there heads and transformed back into dragon form before flying off tail between there legs.

Drago turned to Hiccup.

"Sorry you had to see that"

Hiccup looked up at him with a "really" face.

"You know I have seen worse"

"Uh ok then well lets get you home, FERN"

Fern a dark brown timberjack walked up to the two and bowed her head. Drago and Hiccup flew off towards Berk.

* * *

When Me and the child returned to Berk I told him I would be in the forest and all h would have to do to get my attention would be to shout out fern and she would hear him. At the start I thought I was doing the right thing protecting this child. Little did I know how different nightfurys are to other dragons. They are like a whole other species I learnt. They are so much powerful and so much more connected to the world than other dragons.

But at the time all I knew was, this boy needed help.

I didnt know it would turn into more than just helping him home and keeping an eye on him.

Turns out to be alot harder than I thought.

He was a viking

He was a half nightfury

And worst of all

He was Hiccup Horendus Haddock the third.

* * *

**omg so feedback is good and yeah**

**XD**


End file.
